Nothing Better Than You
by Sarang KyuMin
Summary: Kau memenuhi hati dan hariku secara tiba – tiba. Sejak awal pertemuan, hingga detik ini. No doubt if I say "Nothing Better Than You" KyuMin Review please YAOI BL TYPO
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Better Than You

Author : Lee Sang Neul

Pair : Nothing better than KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Kau memenuhi hati dan hariku secara tiba – tiba. Sejak awal pertemuan, hingga detik ini. No doubt if I say "Nothing Better Than You"

Disclaimer : Saya dan KyuMin saling memiliki #plak. FF ini punya saya dan Kyumin ? Mereka saling memiliki, bukan milik saya.

*baca FF ini sambil denger lagu JongHyun SHINee – Nothing Better. Karna lagu itulah yang menjadi titik awal FF saya ini.*

~Nothing Better Than You~

Kyuhyun POV

Suatu hari kau muncul dalam hidupku. Memenuhi hatiku dan meracuni pikiranku. Masih ku ingat wajahmu di hari itu. Kau yang sangat memukau namun menganggap seolah aku tak ada. Namun tak mengapa, karena kau telah berhasil mencuri hatiku disaat itu juga. Kau, kaulah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan terindah yang pernah ku temui.

Berawal dari pertemuan kita kala aku menjadi anggota baru di boyband itu. Ya, Super Junior. Boyband tersohor dengan 13 pria tampan di dalamnya. Ah, jangan katakan aku narsis tapi aku memang berbicara apa adanya. Aku sebagai anggota baru tentu saja tak mampu serapat mungkin dengan kalian para _hyung_ku. Termasuk kau, Lee Sungmin. Kau yang menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi kala aku memperkenalkan diri pada kalian semua. Taukah kau bahwa aku sedikit tersiksa karena pandanganmu itu ? Hei, aku juga ingin kau anggap.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. _Bangapseumnida_" sapaku saat giliranku untuk berkenalan denganmu. Namun apa ? Kau hanya menjawab, "Lee Sungmin."

Hanya itukah yang mampu kau jawab ? Dan lihat, kau bahkan tidak merespon saat Leeteuk _hyung _mengatakan bahwa kita akan menjadi _roommate._ Kau membenci kehadiranku, Lee Sungmin ?

"Kyuhyun-ah." Akhirnya, kau menyapaku juga. Kenapa setelah seminggu aku disini baru kau menyapaku, Lee Sungmin ?

"Ne, hyung ?"

"Mianhae dari kemarin aku tidak ada menegurmu dan menganggap seolah kau tidak ada. Aku hanya perlu sedikit adaptasi pada orang baru." Kau mengatakan itu dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahmu. Indah sekali.

"Nae, gwaenchana. Aku mengerti kok, hyung." Aku akan selalu mengerti semua tentangmu, Lee Sungmin. Aku berjanji.

"Jadi sekarang kita berteman ?" Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan manusia yang semanis ini ? Lihatlah, senyumnya itu benar – benar imut.

"Ne, hyung. Kita berteman," Tak bisakah aku mengharapkan lebih dari kata 'teman' ?

Sungmin POV

Kyuhyun bukanlah roommate yang buruk. Setelah setahun menjadi roommate dan rekan kerjanya, aku sadar bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik dan MANJA. Bahkan sikap manjanya lebih mendominasi daripada sikap baiknya. Namun tetap saja member lain mengecapnya sebagai member ternakal.

"Hyuuunng, suapkan aku~" tak usah ditanya siapa yang berbicara kali ini. Tentunya si magnae Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau kan masih punya tangan, Kyu. Makan sendiri saja,"

"Tak bisa, hyung. Kedua tanganku harus terus di keyboard ini. Kau harus menyuapiku. Aku masih harus melanjutkan game ini. Jadi kau menyuapiku sambil aku main game." Kau bahkan berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu dari layar kompi itu. Dasar magnae manja.

"Ah, aku malas, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau bisa mem-pausekan game itu selagi kau makan."

"Suapi atau ku cium ?" Ya ! Ancaman macam apa itu, Cho Kyuhyun ?

"Kau mana mungkin menciumku, aku kan hyungmu. Jadi mana mung-" ucapanku terputus saat merasakan sebuah benda tebal yang sedang menyesap bibirku.

"Eemmpphh~" Ya! Kenapa aku malah mendesah saat ternyata Kyuhyun menciumku. Kyuhyun malah menarik tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman ini.

"Mmmpphh..Kyuhh..hyuunn..sssuddaahh.." Hyung macam apa aku ini ? Bukannya menghentikan adegan nista ini malah mendesah !

Terdengar bunyi 'plop' saat kau melepaskan ciuman itu. Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan ?

"Itu akibatnya jika tak mengindahkan ancamanku, hyung." Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil menghapus saliva kami yang sudah bercampur di bawah bibirku.

"Ttaa-pi, Kyu. Kau kan tak perlu menciumku, bagaimanapun aku ini hyungmu."

"Siapa yang bilang kau hyungku ? Kau itu kekasihku,"

"MWO ?"

**TBC/END ?**

a/n : Siapakah yang terkejut barusan ? Apakah itu benar Sungmin ? Kelanjutan FF ini bergantung pada review reader sekalian. Untuk FF The School Romance, saya akan pikir2 dulu untuk melanjutkannya atau tidak. Mian jika terlalu pendek, tapi ini hanya pembuka. Masalah TBC/END itu bergantung di tangan reader sekalian.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing Better Than You

Author : Lee Sang Neul

Pair : Nothing better than KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Kau memenuhi hati dan hariku secara tiba – tiba. Sejak awal pertemuan, hingga detik ini. No doubt if I say "Nothing Better Than You"

Disclaimer : Saya dan KyuMin saling memiliki #plak. FF ini punya saya dan Kyumin ? Mereka saling memiliki, bukan milik saya.

*baca FF ini sambil denger lagu JongHyun SHINee – Nothing Better. Karna lagu itulah yang menjadi titik awal FF saya ini.*

~Nothing Better Than You~

**Last chapter**

"Itu akibatnya jika tak mengindahkan ancamanku, hyung." Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil menghapus saliva kami yang sudah bercampur di bawah bibirku.

"Ttaa-pi, Kyu. Kau kan tak perlu menciumku, bagaimanapun aku ini hyungmu."

"Siapa yang bilang kau hyungku ? Kau itu kekasihku,"

"MWO ?"

Normal POV

"MWO ?" Sungmin sontak kaget saat Kyuhyun menyatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya.

"Kenapa, hyung ?" sedangkan Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya seolah tak ada yang perlu dikagetkan dalam hal ini.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa ? Seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa. Kenapa kau mengatakan aku adalah kekasihmu ? Ingat, aku adalah hyungmu, Kyu."

"Dari dulu dan sekarang kau memang hyungku dan takkan terganti. Tapi sekarang aku ingin menambahkan status barumu, hyung. Tak hanya sebagai hyungku tapi juga sebagai kekasihku. Kau maukan, hyung ?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil menatap lembut Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya melongo.

"Kau mau aku jadi kekasihmu ?" masih dalam keadaan setengah melongo (?) Sungmin mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ne, hyung. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae~" kini Kyuhyun memperjelas pernyataan cintanya dan menggenggam kedua tangan milik Sungmin.

"Kyu, ini tidak bisa. Kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu padaku. Perasaan itu hanya antara hyung dan dongsaeng. Tak lebih." Sungmin tak mau ada salah pengartian perasaan disini.

"Aku yang merasakannya, hyung. Tentu aku tau apa yang ku rasakan ini. Ini cinta yang sebenarnya, hyung. Yaa, cintaa. Aku memang jatuh cinta padamu, hyung."

"…"

"Jadi bagaimana, hyung ? Kau mau menerimaku ?"

"Ah, Kyu. Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan gamemu saja ?" kini Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Cho Sungmin ? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang menancap (?) di wajahnya.

"Dia adalah dongsaengku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi perasaan ini pasti salah. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin benar – benar mencintaiku. Pasti ini salah. Tapi aku tak mau mengecewakannya. Bagaimana ini ?" Sungmin bermonolog dalam hati.

"Hyung ?"

"Ah, baiklah, Kyu. Aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku." Jawab Sungmin. Ya, ia menerima Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Alasannya saat ini adalah tak ingin membuat dongsaengnya sedih.

"Tak usah menerimaku jika kau terpaksa, hyung. Aku tak mau kau menerimaku hanya karena kasihan atau tak ingin membuatku sedih. Justru itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada kau tolak karena aku harus berpacaran denganmu tanpa ada balasan cinta darimu, hyung." raut kesedihan tampak pada wajah sendu Kyuhyun. Pernyataannya kali ini benar – benar menohok Sungmin.

"Tidak, Kyu. Walaupun saat ini aku hanya menerimamu karena tak ingin membuamu bersedih, itu hanya alasanku saat ini. Aku yakin bisa mencintaimu juga. Karena itu, bantu aku untuk mencintaimu dan mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi. Ottokhae ?"

"Baiklah, hyung. Setidaknya alasanmu menerimaku bisa cukup kuat. Terima kasih karena mau menerimaku, hyung. Jeongmal saranghae" kyuhyun mengucapkannya seraya membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup kening Sungmin cukup lama.

"Nado, Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menikmati ciuman hangat Kyuhyun di keningnya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan gameku, hyung. Kau mau ngapain sekarang ?" tanya Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Tak bisa, Kyu. Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan gamemu lagi. Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore dan kita harus ke ruang latihan sekarang. Kau ingatkan bahwa besok malam kita akan perform Sorry Sorry di Music Bank ?"

"Ah iya, hyung. Untung kau mengingatkanku. Baiklah, ayo kita ke ruang latihan sekarang." ajak Kyuhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sementara yang ditarik hanya blushing ria mengingat tangannya sedang dipegang oleh pemuda yang kini menyandang status namjachingunya.

"Yeorobun, kita patut berbahagia karena menurut manager hyung lagu Sorry Sorry kita masuk dalam kategori top song dalam chart Music Bank," ujar Leeteuk sang leader.

Prokk prokk prokk . Sontak ruang latihan itu dipenuhi tepukan tangan dan sorak – sorai kegembiraan member Super Junior.

"Ne, kita doakan saja semoga besok malam Sorry Sorry benar benar menjadi top song dalam chart Music Bank," sambung Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, hyung. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Siwon untuk berdoa ke gereja," ujar Eunhyuk sekenanya.

"Ya ! Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Siwon ? Kenapa tidak berdoa sendiri, Hyukkie ?" tanya Leeteuk bingung dengan sikap dongsaengnya.

"Aku tidak sereligius Siwon, hyung. Tuhan akan terkejut jika melihat aku yang selama ini jarang ke gereja dan berdoa malah tiba – tiba datang dan berdoa agar lagu Sorry Sorry kita menang. Jadi lebih baik aku menyuruh Siwon saja, hyung. Hehehe," jawab Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ide yang aneh." Tanggap Leeteuk.

"Ya ! Kau sedang apa, Yesung hyung ?" tanya Donghae saat melihat bibir mungil yesung sedang berkomat – kamit tak jelas dalam tempo yang cepat serta mata sipitnya yang turut dipejamkan. Sontak 11 mata yang lain mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Hyung, sadar ! Hyung.. Yesung hyung.." duo HaeHyuk menggoncangkan tubuh Yesung.

"Ya ! Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" yesung membuka matanya dan melotot kepada duo Haehyuk.

"Apa yang kami lakukan ? Menyadarkanmu, hyung. Seharusnya kamilah yang bertanya, kau sedang apa ? Kenapa berkomat – kamit tak jelas seperti itu ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku ? Aku sedang berdoa." Jawab Yesung santai.

Jawaban Yesung tersebut membuat member lain sweatdrop. Siku empat jelas tergambar diatas kepala member lain.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai latihannya !" suara Leeteuk mengakhiri dialog mereka dan mulai berlatih untuk tampil besok malam.

**TBC**

Mianhae cuma update dikit, jujur saya lagi males banget nulis dan ngetik. Apalagi masih dalam keadaan sakit. Maaf cuma ini yang dapat saya sajikan kepada reader semua. Maaf banget kalo typo berserakan. Karena hanya itu kelebihan (?) saya. Gomawo~

Review kalian sangat diharapkan *tebarkecup*


End file.
